You Love Me, You Love Me Not
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. All Human. Twenty-seven year old, Elijah Mikaelson is a respected lawyer at his family's law firm. Twenty-two year old Katherine Pierce is a beautiful, out of control party girl. For some strange reason their parents think they are perfect for each other and they arrange a marriage. This will not end well. Kalijah.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Mr. Mikaelson and Miss Kat**

Twenty seven year old Elijah Mikaelson liked everything in order. His desk was neat, his suits were pressed, and his hair was combed.

Elijah was the youngest lawyer in his parents' law firm and he wanted to prove to everyone that he meet that he was in charge.

"Miss Forbes, any other appointments?" he asked.

Caroline Forbes, his personal assistant looked at her little green notebook. "Nope. You're free to go."

Elijah smiled at her. "Have a good night, Miss Forbes."

Elijah grabbed his suitcase and got out of the office. It had been another long day at the law firm. Paperwork, cases to look after, dealing with difficult people. He was usually glad when the day ended.

Normally, after work he and Tatia Petrova would have dinner and cuddled on the couch, but that had been before Tatia had dumped him to chase after some young actor.

Elijah knew that he was better off without her, but he couldn't help missing her.

Tatia had been a big part of his life and he hated being alone.

* * *

In downtown Atlanta, the party was just getting started for twenty two year old party girl, Katherine Pierce.

"Delicious!" she chipped as she clicked her glass against Kol's "Bottoms up!"

"You could give me a run for my money." Kol hiccupped, already drunk. "Where do you keep it all?"

"It's called talent."

A snort.

Katherine sighed as she turned around and saw her twin sister, Elena Pierce frowning at her. Elena was a goody two shoes-the type that didn't know how to have fun according to Katherine.

Her mother had insisted that she take Elena out because she rarely went to parties. Elena had only come because both her best friend Caroline and her boyfriend, Stefan had to work tonight. Katherine was already starting to regret it.

"You shouldn't drink too much." Elena scolded her. "It's dangerous."

Katherine rolled her eyes, tucking back a dark curl. "Oh, lighten up."

"We should go home," Elena said looking troubled. "Please Kat."

Katherine ignored her. "Oh, please the party is just getting started."

* * *

"It's time that we find Elijah a wife," Mikael said to his wife, Esther later that evening.

Esther nodded, she almost always agreed with everything her husband said. She had been his wife for almost thirty five years and she knew more than anyone that her husband had a temper.

He decided everything in their relationship and what happened to their children as well.

Esther nodded. "I agree, he should be married. But the question is to who?"

They were aware that all though Elijah was very polite and charming to women, he had never truly moved on from his last girlfriend, Tatia Petrova.

"Hmm," Mikael pause. "What about a girl from the Pierce family? They are a good family and they have good connections. Don't they have twin daughters, that lovely Elena and-"

"Katherine." Esther pursed her lips. "Elena is going to med school and I heard she's dating one of those Salvatore brothers, but Katherine is single though she will need some. . .taming."

"Hmm," Mikael leaned back. "Katherine Pierce. Katherine Mikaelson. Katherine and Elijah. It does have a nice ring to it."

* * *

Bright sunlight woke Katherine up, reminding her of her hangover. Drinking five vodka shots straight might not have been the best idea. "Close the curtains!" she groaned as she put the covers over her messy, dark hair in a poor attempt to cure her troubling headache.

"Good morning, Miss Katherine," Ann, her maid said brightly, irritating Katherine's temper. "Rise and shine, breakfast is ready. Your sister and your parents are already waiting for you at the breakfast table."

Katherine tightened her eyes and begged God to give her strength as she stood up slowly and simply tightened her white silk robe around her petite body and stuffing her feet into her bunny slippers. She didn't bother combing her hair or cleaning up the mascara smudges around her eyes.

"Morning," she yawned as she came into the dining room table where Alaric and Jenna, her parents and her perfect twin sister, Elena (who was already showered, dressed, and not looking the least bit drunk) were already eating breakfast.

Jenna frowned. "Oh, Katherine you aren't dressed yet?"

Katherine shrugged. "It's only noon."

Elena snorted.

Katherine glared at her.

Katherine and Elena haven't been on good terms since middle school. Katherine was the bad child and Elena was the good child in their family. Elena had graduated high school with honors and had been accepted into a prestigious medical program in the fall. Katherine had only take one semester of college and had left to "discover herself" but had never went back.

She was twenty-two, rich, and young. She deserve to have some fun,

Alaric cleared his throat. "Katherine, you remember the Mikaelson's right?"

Katherine squinted. "I think so."

"Do you remember their son, Elijah?"

"Yep." she said. She had seen him at a few benefits and personally she liked to call him, Mr. Stick-up-his-ass.

Jenna looked at Alaric. "Well, yesterday I received a call from Mikael himself, Elijah is looking for a wife. . .and he though you were the perfect age and the perfect lady to marry him."

Elena burst out laughing.

Katherine practically chocked on her pancakes. "What? I'm not marrying some idiot who doesn't even know how to have fun!"

"Katherine," Jenna scolded. "You haven't even meet him, he's a wonderful boy-"

"He's five years older than me! Why can't Elena, marry him?"

"Because your sister is going to med school," Alaric said sternly. "And settling in with an older man will be good for you Katherine. Just meet up with him for brunch tomorrow."

"Why?" Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "You already decided that I'm going to marry him!"

* * *

"Marriage?" Klaus Mikaelson could barely stutter out the words without laughing as if Elijah had said the funniest story ever. Klaus was twenty-five years old and he owned art gallery in New York, he had just come to Atlanta because Elijah had asked him too. "You?"

Klaus normally avoided Atlanta at all cause because of their father who had been severely disappointed when Klaus quit law school and instead enrolled into Rhode Island School of Design. He had been close to disinheriting him, but Esther had warned him that she would divorce him if he did.

"Yes," Elijah said without laughing. "I don't know what is so amusing about the situation, brother."

Klaus smirked back at him. "Oh, I don't know it's just the thought of you-Mr. favorite-son-Yale-graduated-uptight-lawyer getting married, just seems like something that comes out of a joke book."

Elijah sighed. He knew he should have talked to Finn, but he was in Ireland right now. Kol was probably still hangover from the night before and his baby sister Rebekah was still at college getting her stuff ready to come home. "I should be getting married by now, I am twenty seven."

Klaus groaned. "Elijah, haven't you figure it out by now? You can't plan you life-it's not possible. You can't say I'm going to get married by twenty seven, have kids by thirty, and divorce by thirty seven-it doesn't work that way, Mr. Lawyer."

"Says the guy who dropped out of school," Elijah murmured under his breath.

Klaus lit a cigarette even though he knew it annoyed the hell out of Elijah. "Who did Mikael arrange-or order you to marry? Some uptight, blue blood chick who wears pearls and drinks afternoon tea?"

Elijah looked inside his planner. He had scribbled the girl's name somewhere after his father had called him this morning to schedule the meeting for brunch tomorrow. "Oh, here it is. Her name is Katherine."

Klaus perked up. He had heard his brother, Kol mention that name before when he had been too drunk to even stand up. "Katherine? As in Katherine Pierce?"

"I believe so."

Klaus leaned back into his chair. "You are so screwed."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review! If you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them!


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Brunch**

"This dress is itchy," Katherine snapped to her mother as she ran her fingers on the sleeves of her navy blue Ann Taylor dress and the pearls that her mother had forced her to wear. "I look like a politician's wife."

"Shh," Jenna scolded as she straighter the collar of Katherine's dress. "You look lovely, so mature and charming-"

"And boring. And covered up." Katherine said disappointed that she couldn't wear her usually sexy and seductive wardrobe. She might as well be entering a convent.

Alaric cleared his throat. "Mind your manners, Katherine. The Mikaelson's are an old family, I'm sure that they wont appreciate your tone."

Katherine snorted. She couldn't believe that her parents had actually forced her to go on this brunch with Elijah. Worse, she couldn't believe that her parents were coming with her to brunch as if she were some bratty seven year old who couldn't behave.

Well, if they wanted bratty, she'll give them bratty.

Katherine and her parents entered the large, spacious room at the Dorel Hotel where they would be having brunch. Katherine recognize Elijah immediately. He was with his parents, dressed in a suit.

"Hello," Esther gave Katherine a forced smile and she could tell that Esther had botox done of her face by they way that her smile was so pinched it looked like it was frozen. Mikael reminded Katherine of a cop for unknown reason, but they seemed pretty harmless.

Elijah smiled at her politely. "Miss Pierce."

Jenna nudge her. "Eli-I mean Mr. Mikaelson."

He offered his arm. "Now should we head to brunch?"

Katherine threw him a fake smile. "Oh we shall!"

"We'll meet you later, Darling," Esther promised. "We are meeting some of our friends."

The Pierces and Elijah headed towards the small table and Elijah even helped her into her chair, it was all very Titanic like.

"Would you like anything to drink, Miss?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a vodka-"

"She'll have tea!" Jenna practically hollered.

Katherine smiled mischievously. "Yes, tea sounds lovely."

Elijah was oblivious to Katherine's sarcasm.

Elijah cleared his throat. "So Miss Pierce are you in college or are you working?"

"Nope." Katherine said as she grabbed a bagel and started cutting it into tiny pieces. She was prepared to do anything to disgust him. The more amusing, the better. "I lasted like a month of college and why work, I have all the money I need."

"Katherine!" Jenna hissed.

"Oh," Elijah cleared his throat. It was like being in the company of a female Kol. "Surely you have many other activities."

She shrugged. "I like drinking and shopping and doing my hair. My twin sister Elena-you'll love her by the way, thinks I have no ambition whatsoever."

"I'm sure you have a lot of ambition," Elijah repined smoothly. Two could play at that game. "And I enjoy a good drink myself."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. He wanted to play, fine. "Really, what are you a scotch man?"

"Whisky actually."

Now for the grand finale.

Elijah felt hot liquid burning his thigh. He stood up quickly.

Katherine was holding the now empty tea cup, an evil glint in her eye as she said in a delicate voice. "Opps."

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Jenna hissed as she practically slammed the door of the ladies' room.

Katherine gave Jenna an angelic smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You just dumped tea on Elijah's suit!" she snapped.

Katherine shrugged. "Did I?"

Jenna hesitated. "Couldn't you at least have tried harder, Elijah is a polite young man-"

"He bores me." she said as she fixed her lipstick. "I hate boring people."

"Your father will be very upset."

"I don't care what Daddy wants."

"You will when he and I disinherited you," she stated. Katherine gaped at her. "We want you to marry Elijah, Katherine. Both of the families do."

"And if I don't?" she snapped. "You will throw me in the street just like that?"

"We have given you chance after chance Katherine." Jenna said tiredly as she exited the room. "This was you last chance. You will marry Elijah."

"No I wont!" she fumed.

Jenna gave her an icy look. "It wasn't a question."

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Mikaelson." Ric laughed nervously as he kept handing Elijah paper towels, though Elijah knew that his suit was ruined.

Elijah attempted a smile trying to keep repeating inside his head, Katherine did this, Katherine did this. "It's quite all right, Mr. Pierce. Accidents like this happen."

Ric grimaced. "I believe that both of us know that this wasn't an accident. As you can tell Katherine isn't as. . .mature and well mannered as we'd like her to be." he continued quickly. "But she can be very sweet and very caring."

_I doubt it, _he though, but didn't say it out loud. "I'm sure she is, but I believe that me and Katherine aren't well suited for each other. Good morning, Mr. Pierce-"

"Wait!" Alaric begged. "Please, give her another chance. Katherine needs someone who is mature and reliable, not one of those good for nothings that she's always hanging out with."

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Pierce, but I don't think Miss Pierce-"

"I'm prepared to offer you a deal," Alaric said firmly and looked over his shoulder to make sure that they weren't overhead. "If you marry my daughter, I'm prepared not only to offer you a large sum of money, but as well as offer you my assistance on taking the Mikaelson law firm overseas. You will be known in Europe, in Asia, in South America."

Elijah hesitated. He had been wanting his family's law film to grow and had been thinking about taking it overseas, but he had never thought it would be possible. Alaric Pierce was a good businessman and if he did end up marrying Katherine then the Mikaelson family's legacy would be secure.

"But what if she says no?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, she wont."

* * *

"How was your date?" Kol jabbed to Elijah as soon as he stepped through the door. "Were you playing nice like Mommy and Daddy said to? Did Katherine play nice?"

"Shut up, Kol," Elijah growled at his brother.

Klaus burst out laughing as he came into the room and glance at Elijah's suit. "Couldn't find a bathroom, brother?"

Elijah flushed. "It's tea! She poured it on me!"

Kol and Klaus burst into hysterics which only irritated Elijah's temper. "Do you two honestly think this is funny?"

Kol smirked. "It's hard to see it any other way. So I see you finally meet Katherine, glad that she doesn't lose her spunk when she's with our prissy parents oh and you too."

Elijah frowned. "You know Katherine?"

Kol nodded as he opened a bottle of brandy. "Meet her, knew her, partied with her, and even kissed her when we were both drunk. She's like a brunette Paris Hilton."

"So I guess the date didn't go well." Klaus tried to hide his smile. "So I wont have the honor of being a groomsmen?"

Elijah hesitated. He was known for being the good, honest, respectable brother. It would be pretty hypocritical to tell his siblings that the only reason that he was even considering marrying Katherine was to expand the family business. Maybe it would be best if he kept this between Ric and himself. "Actually besides this whole tea thing, I found her quite. . .charming."

Kol and Klaus looked at him as if he were insane. "You did?"

"You didn't find her as a spoiled, possibly alcoholic party girl?"

"Nope."

Kol took a swing of his bottle of brandy. "Maybe you're the insane one after all." he passed a glass to each of his brothers. "Cheers then, here is to Elijah, a brave man. Hopefully he'll survive hurricane Katherine."

* * *

"You dumped tea on him?" Elena's brown eyes widened so big that it reminded Katherine of her little puppy that they used to have when they were children. "On his suit? In front of both families?"

"Yep, well only in front of Mom and Dad." Katherine said, her ever present smirk on her face. She had told Elena all that had happed at brunch only hours before. Without mentioning the slight detail that her parents were threatening to disinherited her if she didn't marry Elijah. With any luck Elijah would be so disgusted by her that he wouldn't mention her name again.

Elena frowned. "Katherine, after all that effort that mom and dad did-"

"I didn't ask them too." she snorted.

Elena gave her a strange devilish smile. "Is he cute at least?"

Katherine though about Elijah. She hated to admit it, but he was kind of cute, she had always been a sucker for dark hair and he had a cute, tiny dimple on his left cheek. She shrugged. "He's all right. It doesn't matter I wont see him again."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews! In case any of you are confused the story is set during modern times, but Elijah and Katherine's families are old, rich families that have known each other for generations and try to control who their children should marry, it's all about power and control, hope that cleared some things up.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. A Proposal**

"Father, may I come in?"

Mikael looked up from his computer. "Sure, son come on in."

"I have some news for you," Elijah could barely contained his smile. He knew how happy his father would be to receive this news. Any excuse to make their company bigger. "I have decided that I will marry Katherine Pierce. Her father has been very generous as well as has offered to work on our behalf in taking the Mikaelson company overseas-particularly in Europe."

Mikael laughed and pat him on the back. "That's my boy. I'm so proud of you Elijah, and I know your mother will be too. Just think son, our name will live on forever all thanks to you. I'm so proud of you my boy."

Elijah smiled at him gratefully, not able to hide his pleasure. "I would do anything to make you happy father-especially if it helps our family."

* * *

"ELIJAH!"

Elijah sighed and put down his cup of tea. He recognize that yell. Anyone could recognize that yell. His baby sister, Rebekah.

Rebekah and Katherine were the same age, except Rebekah went to school in California and she'd just graduated with a degree in drama. Which suited her personality perfectly.

Rebekah and Elijah were close and he knew how his sister could get when she got. . .hot tempered. Rebekah stormed into the room in leopard boots and leather jeans looking as if she wanted to punch someone in the face.

She faced her brother. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

A smile twitch on Elijah's lips. "Language, Rebekah."

Rebekah ignored him. "What in bloody hell possessed you to marry Katherine Piece of all people?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "We are not married yet you know. We're engaged."

"Married, engaged it's the same thing you're making a stupid mistake." she sat on the couch facing him. "I know the type of girl that Katherine is. We went to high school together Elijah. The girl is a tormentor. A wreck. She's not your type, Elijah. You deserve a girl that will actually respect you and love you."

"I appreciate your concern sister," Elijah said calmly. "But be aware that I'm perfectly aware of making my own decisions. Trust me, marrying Katherine is the best move for all of us. Figuratively speaking." he said quickly.

Rebekah frowned at him. "Elijah, it's a marriage not a business contract."

Elijah nodded. "I know. Now tell me about your latest conquest."

While Rebekah babbled on about a guy named Marcel that she had met at college, Elijah couldn't help but wonder. _If you only knew dear little sister, if you only knew._

* * *

"Miss Katherine."

Katherine had to gritted her teeth to keep from twitching. As if it wasn't bad enough that Elijah had come to visit on a Friday evening, when she really had better things to do, no he had to come, ask for a cup of tea, and stare at her for five minutes as if she were a monkey at the zoo.

"Don't call me that," she replied moodily. "Call me Katherine or Kat, I've told you everybody calls me that."

"Fine then, Katherine. Have you though more about our impending marriage?"

Katherine scowled, hating how he was phrasing the questions as if he and Katherine were discussing a business deal. Truthfully, Katherine wasn't exactly a romantic person, but she also didn't want to marry someone her parents choose for her.

No matter how seemingly cute this uptight, devious man was.

But the words that her mother had repeated to her echoed in her mind. If Katherine said no, she was as good as dead. But she would also enjoy erasing that know it all smile for Elijah's face.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Elijah smirked. The trick was easy enough, he needed to flirt with Katherine and make it seem like marriage to her wouldn't be that horrible. After he got what he wanted from Mr. Pierce they could both go their separate ways. "I believe a union between us will be good, Katherine."

Katherine gave him sweet, fake smile. "Really? Why?"

"Well because we both come from good families, I am at marriageable age," he continued. "And I must admit you are rather pretty, you wouldn't be the worst wife in the world."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

Elijah shrugged giving him one of his mysterious smiles. "We can both help each other Katherine."

Katherine bit her lip. She didn't really want to inform Elijah that she didn't really have a choice in the matter unless she wanted to beg in the streets. "I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. It would get both of our parents of our backs, but don't expect me to be all lovey dovey." she warned.

Elijah stared at her amused. "I wouldn't dream of it. So do we have a deal?" he offered his hand.

She shook it.

Katherine gave him a strange, weary smile. "Let the fun begin."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**4. The Wedding Party**

"Mr. Mikaelson. Mr. Mikaelson. Hello, anybody home?"

Elijah looked up half dazed to stare at his assistant of two years who was almost his closest friend, Caroline. She was staring at him with a playful expression probably because she had never see him daydreaming before in her life.

She looked organize and in control like she always looked. Her blond hair in a ponytail, her makeup flawless, and she was holding a little green notebook which held phone numbers and appointments.

The woman color coded everything and everything was in it's precise order.

That gave Elijah an idea.

"Miss Forbes how would you like a raise?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Elijah chuckled at the girl's informality. "I apologize, I don't know if you're aware but I've recently become engaged-"

"Really?" Caroline practically squealed. "To whom? When? I didn't even know you had girlfriend!"

Elijah was starting to get a little uncomfortable, but he was determined not to show it. "Yes, well the girl I'm dating is very shy. . .anyway I do not want to let a stranger deal with our wedding. I would prefer it if somebody closer to me would arrange it. I was hoping you would consider the job as wedding planner."

A bright smile lit on Caroline's face. "Now this is the kind of job I've been waiting for!"

Elijah smiled back at her. "I assumed that would be very rare to find it in a law firm."

Caroline looked down embarrassed. "Well yeah. I don't have much experience, but I promise to do my best."

"I'm sure you do." he handed her a piece of a paper. "I would very much appreciate it if you would accompany my fiancée and help her with whatever she needs. My wedding is your top priority. I'll hire a temporary assistant for now. Thank you, Miss Forbes."

Caroline was just nodding her thanks when her blue eyes glued on the paper. Katherine Pierce. Along with her name was the address and phone number of her best friend Elena. "You marrying Katherine?! What's the matter with you?" she said without thinking.

Elijah looked a bit taken back. "Yes, do you know her?"

"Since we were little." Caroline said flatly. "Her sister is my best friend. And FYI are you sure you should be getting married when you describe Katherine as shy?"

Now it was Elijah's turn to stammer. "She has a different personality when she's around me."

"I bet." Caroline murmured.

Elijah cleared his throat. "Do try to mention this to the least people possible Miss Forbes. My mother wants to let everyone know at our engagement party."

* * *

Rebekah opened the door and immediately frowned when she saw Katherine. "Oh, it's you."

Katherine looked surprise as well. "What are you doing here?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "It's my house."

"I didn't think you were coming," Katherine sneered. "What no new boy toy?" she sneered.

Rebekah glared back. "Not that it's any of your concern, but I have happened to meet a very nice boy."

"Well I hope he's better than all the losers you dated in high school."

She growled. "Watch it Pierce, I'm on to you-what the hell do you want with Elijah?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" The only reason she had come to Elijah's house was to annoy him. She had develop a taste for it, plus she liked the way he furrowed his eyebrows when he was angry. It was comical.

"What do you have against him? Is it's blackmail? A joke?" she pursed her lips. "I know you Katherine and I know Elijah. You two are like oil and vinegar, you two don't mix. You better not hurt him or I'll-"

"I don't have anything half as sinister as that planned, Becks." Katherine glanced down at her screen. She had one new text.

**Elijah**-Miss Pierce, please accompany me for lunch at the Roseview Café at 12:30 PM.

Katherine couldn't help but hold back at smirk. Even Elijah's texts were formal.

* * *

Elijah looked at his watch. It was almost twenty minutes after they had decided to meet. Apparently punctuality was not her strong suit.

"I'm here." Katherine said smirking as she strolled over.

Elijah tried to show his displeasure, but when he saw the coy smile on her smirking lips his annoyance seemed to evaporate. Even though Katherine had everything he hated in a potential girlfriend she had to admit that she was beautiful.

Her dark brown chestnut hair was done in perfect curls, her lips were painted a deep red, and her brown eyes looked huge.

"You're late." he said flatly.

Katherine pretended to wince. "Ouch, someone's grouchy. Why are you in a such a bad mood? I had a chat with your sister, she is lovely as always."

Elijah blinked. "You saw Rebekah again?"

"Yep. At your house."

"What were you doing at my house?"

". . .nothing important." she said demurely though Elijah wasn't buying it, but he wouldn't let Katherine destroy his good mood, just this morning Alaric had come and presented him with several alternatives they could take overseas. Mikaelson's Law Firm would be well known in Europe and Ireland by next summer.

"I brought you this." he said holding a velvet red box.

Katherine took it and gave it a little shook. "What's in it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Open it and find out."

With one little huff she opened the box and froze when she saw a diamond ring glistering inside. It was a small, elegant ring with a diamond surrounded by tiny pearls. "It's. . .it's beautiful. Is it for me?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "Of course it is, you are going to be my wife after all."

"I just thought you being so traditional and all you would get down on one knee." she replied sarcastically.

"I would," he said with a grimaced. "If you would have been my true bride." _Just like I though Tatia would be._

Katherine grimaced. "What's that suppose to mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I believe we're done here Miss Pierce."

* * *

As soon as Katherine stepped inside the house trying not to admire the diamond ring glistering on her finger, Jenna cornered her and demanded to know how the lunch date with Elijah went and started firing questions as if Katherine would dance naked on their lunch date.

Well, she had dumped tea on him, maybe dancing naked wasn't that far off.

"Everything was fine, mom," she practically pushed Jenna away and started walking up the marble staircase.

"Wait, you can't go yet," Jenna interrupted as she grabbed Katherine's hand and walked her over to the parlor. "You have guests."

"I didn't invite-"

"Surprise!"

Katherine had to blink twice to realize who was actually sitting in her parlor. There was her sister Elena, Rebekah, Bonnie Bennett who had been her best friend in first grade but they had gone their separate ways in high school she hadn't realize she was still in town, and a perky, blond girl that's seemed surprisingly familiar. Ah, now she remembered her. Her name was Caroline. She was Elena's friend and she worked for Elijah.

Elijah was such a control freak that she wouldn't be surprised if he send Caroline to spy on her. She didn't have anything against Caroline, but the girl was much too perky for her tastes.

"Hi, Katherine." Bonnie gave her a little smile.

An unexpected smile spread on her lips. "Hi, Bonnie long time no see."

"Yeah, it's so-"

Caroline interrupted. "Hi, Katherine sit down we have a lot of things to cover." she tucked a pen behind her ear. "And not enough a time, so let's get on it."

"Cover?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. The table was filled with bridal magazines and tea cakes.

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" Rebekah smirked. "Mother wants to throw you and Elijah an engagement party."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Sweet Parting**

Esther was a control freak. That was the only way that Katherine could really describe her. She loved to twist things around, to dominate. And now she knew why Elijah was so uptight-his mother was a control freak.

She would hide it behind that sweet smile, but Katherine was no fool and she was really beginning to see what kind of person Esther really was ever since they started planning the engagement party that she had suggested (demanded) that Katherine and Elijah throw for all their stuffy friends.

As if it wasn't bad enough that she had Rebekah (who was always pouting) and Caroline(Esther's mini me) trailing behind her to every store they went. Katherine wondered why they even bother asking her opinion since it was Esther's opinion that really mattered.

She choose the white and pink roses.

The vanilla cake.

The lace tablecloths.

It was starting to remind Katherine more of a freaky tea party than an engagement party and Katherine had pointed out her displeasure on several occasions( "Pink? Really Es-I mean Mrs. Mikaelson? It's an engagement party not a sweet sixteen) not that Esther had cared too much about Katherine's opinion.

What irritated her the most was that Elijah didn't seem to be doing anything for her defense. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding the whole thing. The bastard.

* * *

"Where's the prostitute convention?" Rebekah said dryly as she came into the room and saw Katherine putting a touch of more eyeliner so her makeup would look more smoky.

Katherine turned around and looked down at her simple navy blue dress, sure she was showing a little bit more cleavage than usual, but it wasn't her most embarrassing outfit. She had even taken an extra good girl effort and straightened her curly hair so it went down her back in a glossy curtain.

Rebekah's lips twitched a little and Katherine almost mistook it for a smile. "I'm kidding you look nice-do you want me to help you put on your necklace?"

She nodded as she handed her the simple diamond necklace that she had chosen to wear, that and the lovely engagement ring that her not-so-loving-to-be husband had given to her. She wondered if Elijah was actually in love with her, let alone liked her.

She was only agreeing to this stupid engagement because otherwise her new home would be next to the city dump, but so far Elijah had been nothing but polite to her and she wondered why he was even doing this.

Katherine briefly remembered the words that he had spoken to her when she asked why he hadn't kneeled like in the classic movies she secretly liked to watch and his voice had been filled with bitter disappointment when he answered her.

"Rebekah?"

Rebekah looked up. "Hmm?"

She hesitated before asking the question, but the curiosity got the best of her. "Before me and Elijah got together was there someone. . .else?"

Rebekah let go of the necklace almost immediately and her face was flushed red with fury. "Yes, didn't he tell you?"

She shook her head.

Rebekah seemed to be getting angrier with the response that she had been given. "He's a fool my brother-a kindhearted, lovesick fool. Yes, Pierce there was someone before you. Tatia Petrova." she said the words with such malice and anger that it sounded like her and Tatia had been enemies.

"What did she do to him?"

"They meet in high school, but they started dating in college. They dated for five years," Rebekah started explaining. "My brother was completely devoted to her and out of the blue she dumped him. She decided she would rather date some worthless aspiring soccer player rather than my brother. As you can imagine Elijah was crestfallen." she sighed. "You're the first person he's ever dated after Tatia, so you must be special. Just please don't hurt him."

Katherine's stomach did somersaults. "Don't be stupid, of course I wouldn't."

* * *

"I'm not asking for some impossible task son," Mikael tried to sound patient, but instead he came out sounding annoyed. "I'm just asking you to be more affectionous-especially in public otherwise Ric with back out of our deal and I hate to say this but when you're together you look like you two-"

"-want to kill each other?" Kol offered helpfully.

"-are the last person you want to see?" Klaus smirked.

Elijah flushed. Ok, so he wasn't as loving as he should be and maybe Katherine wasn't as tender, but did they really looked like they hated each other that much?

"That's enough both of you." Mikael barked. "Just be kinder to Katherine, say something sweet to her. Make her love you."

Before Elijah could respond Caroline stormed into the room, holding a clipboard looking flustered. "Ok, guys everyone is arriving, we have ten minutes tops, so hurry."

"Great, Elijah you hired a drill team." Kol mumbled.

"Caroline, we could be changing!" though Klaus didn't look particularly affected by it.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Stuff it, I've seen better."

Klaus gaped.

Kol burst out laughing and even Finn who had been reading a book in the corner of the room looked like he had wanted to crack a smile.

Caroline clapped her hands. "Ok, places everyone.

* * *

Katherine didn't think this was possible, but she was shaking. What if she made a fool of herself? What if she didn't know what to say?

"You'll be fine, Kat," Elena assured her. "You always are."

Katherine gave her sister a dirty glare, she wasn't good with people and Elena knew that.

"Are you ready?" Elijah mumbled. Elena had left and had been replaced by Elijah.

She nodded quietly.

Elijah grasped her hand and the two of them began walking down the marble staircase.

"There they are," Esther was grinning at them, but Katherine could only focus on the hundred or so people behind her, all that were looking at her as if she were some prized pig. "Everyone let's give a warm welcome to my son Elijah Mikaelson and to his beautiful fiancée, Katherine Pierce."

The hollering and applauses did nothing to calm Katherine's nerves.

"Relax." Elijah mumbled.

Katherine shot him a dirty glare. "I can handle it myself thank you very much."

Elijah didn't look convince, but he didn't argue.

"Splendid my boy splendid," a chubby man that reminded Katherine of Humpty Dumpy chuckled. "Got yourself a lovely gal."

"How did you two meet?" asked a scrawny looking woman.

Katherine looked at Elijah with a blank expression. Why couldn't they answer such a simple question?

"Well, we-"

"-at the park-"

"No, at the theater-"

"We just-"

"I mean-"

The couple raised an eyebrow a tsked before excusing themselves.

She burst out laughing soon as they did.

Elijah scoffed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Their expressions were funny, come on Elijah live a little."

Elijah turned around and Katherine's stomped her foot a little.

This was going to be a very long night indeed.

* * *

"I don't think I ever said this to you, but you looked lovely tonight," Elijah cleared his throat trying to sound the least bit affectionous like his father had suggested him to do, but the words that came out sounded weird and unsure.

Katherine didn't seem to notice. The party had ended a few minutes ago, and Katherine was just getting her stuff before Elijah took her home. It was funny in a way that they had just pretended to be in love for over three dozen people, but in reality they were just like awkward coworkers. Very awkward.

"Thank you," she said surprise. She looked pointedly at the suit that Elijah was wearing. "New suit? Italian?"

Elijah looked baffled. "How did-"

"I know a thing or two about fashion," she shrugged. "And I've been observing you, Mr. Mikaelson." she said daring to tease him a little.

This cause Elijah to look surprise. "You have?"

She nodded. "Yep." and she zipped up her purse. "Can you take me home now, my heels are killing me."

"If the pain is so dreadful why don't you take them off?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything about being a girl? Pain equals beauty."

Elijah shook his head as he got his car keys. "You're very usual, Miss Pierce."

"Katherine," she emphasized. "We've been through this. Thanks for the compliment."

". . .It wasn't a compliment."

She smirked. "I know."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks so much for the reviews! Glad, you're enjoying the story : )


End file.
